


Anything

by Intelligentleman



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intelligentleman/pseuds/Intelligentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnès Oblige has longed to see an old friend's face. She promised to do anything for him, but would they ever meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I wrote after getting through Florem on my third play through. Enjoy.

_ “Once a gal’s in in love she’ll do anything for the man she loves.” _

 

The words of the red mage kept ringing through Agnes Oblige’s head as she stared out the window. Her face was twisted with longing and curiosity and you could see far away pain in her soft brown eyes. 

 

She was thinking of an old friend by the name of Tiz Arrior. She remembered the many months they spent together, the battles, mixed emotions, she even recalled thinking to herself one night that she would in fact do anything for Tiz.

 

Tiz was always there to comfort her, guide her, and help her when making a difficult decision. Agnes would often see him in the evenings, completely exhausted, and trying to help out and make sure everyone was well. 

 

He always was the one to worry over her well being.

 

_ Anything? _

 

Yes, anything. The young woman had thought this during their struggles to decide what was right or wrong. Tiz had stayed at her side when fending off the terrible beasts that guarded the crystals. He’d always ask her after the Rite of Awakening if she needed rest.

 

She appreciated his thoughtfulness but in her stubbornness she refused to take a break.

 

_ Anything? _

 

Yes, Agnes had thought this in the final battles against Airy and her master. After all they had been through their fairy guide betrayed them. But had Tiz? No. Him, Edea, and Ringabel remained steadfast at her side even when all seemed lost and whole worlds collapsed before them.

 

And they won. After the uncertainty and hopelessness they had managed to cleanse all worlds of the true problem.

 

_ Anything? _

 

Yes, the Vestal had thought that six months after. The Great Chasm had closed, Edea had her family back, Ringabel had succeeded in protecting his friends, and Agnes was working hard to restore peace to the world.

 

The horror when she saw Tiz’s lifeless body near the tombstone of his brother. She felt as though her world had collapsed like the many Ouroborus had destroyed. The former shepherd had meant everything to her but still they were pulled apart.

 

_ Anything? _

 

Yes, Agnes had thought that when she became Pope and traveled to sign the peace treaty so that order could be restored. She had vowed to remain strong for Tiz in hope that they would one day see each other again.

 

Hope.

 

Hope had always been something Tiz had held onto. In dark times it was the thing he turned to for assurance. The more they traveled the more he realized that Agnes was a big source of hope for him.

 

_ “You are my hope. A ray of light!”  _ A small tear ran down the brunette’s face at the memory. How she longed to see him again…

 

_ Anything? _

 

Yes, the Pope thought that even now. She had been kidnapped by the wicked Kaiser and yet she felt she would still do anything for the man she loves. It had been two long years now, and all she could do was stay here in this sky fortress.

 

She had been communicating to the captain of the Crystalguard, Yew was his name. When she found that they could communicate she was overcome with joy. She knew that he was working to rescue her.

 

Just then, her pendant lit up. Ah, that must be him now. What might it be this time?

 

Then she saw him. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest in surprise.

  
It was the face of Tiz Arrior.

**Author's Note:**

> D'awwww glad I could finally express that! (lol even if no one ever reads this I'm fine)  
> Also I haven't played Bravely Second yet so I've probably messed some stuff up.
> 
> EDIT: Now that the English version is out I have made some fixes to correct things.


End file.
